Full Circle
by hopefullies
Summary: An RP between me and a friend turned fic. She's writing, I'm betaing and posting. We're using anime, manga, and movie canon and ignoring some of it. So expect to be spoiled for movie and manga as the anime has already finished here in the US. This is a ya


He didn't know how he came back. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep, and woken up in Amestris. Someone had **recognized** him as a boy hunted by the military, even though he had dissapeared for years. The case should have been abadoned. He should have been thought dead.

...But he wasn't, and that was the reason he was running. He didn't even know how long he had been back, or how his brother was doing; all of his problems seemed to blend together, as did the days, weeks, and he had no idea where he was. But he knew he was back in Amestris, displays of Alchemy showing him he was right.

He did know that he was being followed. Not just by the military, but by something else as well. He heard soft footsteps when he stood still, but saw nothing when he turned around. He was beginning to think that he was going insane.

-Until he woke up from going to sleep hungry and saw food and water waiting for him. His follower wanted him alive, and well. A few other days with no food except for what was waiting for him when he woke, and he decided to ignore his invisible companion.

It turned out to be most helpful: Distractions when he almost got caught, all traces of where had been dissapeared. He was able to put the bigger cities and the military behind him quickly.

One night, he woke with the feeling of being watched. He knew it was his companion, but curiousity won over, and he slowly opened his eyes, startled to se a familiar face relaxed in a fake sleep.

The days after that, his traveling companion behaved like always, but he no longer ate the food left for him, or went to sleep without securing himself soundly.

It was unnerving, and he was constantly awaiting an unforseen attack, but it never came.

One night, when the loneliness became to much, he called out, offering a truce.

When he heard his name called, he wasn't really all that surprised. He heard the truce, but didn't answer. He loved to get a rise out of his charge.

-But he was also unsure of the feelings he shouldn't have any more.

The next few nights came and went away in the same fasion: His charge called out his name, offering the truce in exchange for him showing himself.

-He never answered.

One night, after his charge had fallen asleep after once again calling his name and offering the truce, he had settled into a light doze to regain his energy as he heard soft whimpers. His charge was lonely, haven't spoken with anyone for a long time, and was beginning to fall apart. He moved from his hiding place, sat down next to his charge, and stayed there for the remainder of the night.

When the sun peaked above the horizon the next morning, he went back to hiding, but as the next days passed by, he often showed himself in glimpses, still staying mostly hidden. His charge didn't call out his name anymore, but settled each night into a quiet sleep. The food he left was once again eaten, and when his charge talked to him softly during the dark hours, he answered.

Then, as the Winter approatched, they shared bodyheat, for which he didn't have use himself. When his charge fell asleep on him, he knew that he couldn't turn back, that the feelings he wasn't even supposed to feel had won over him.

They traveled together, but changed from never seeing each other **to** **climbing** mountains and hills side by side. His charge, who had not been near other humans for a long time out of fear, flourished in his companionship. They spend their wanderings talking, throwing **wirey** remarks at each other, and when Spring rolled around, they had settled into a comfortable friendship.

Having been on the move the entire Winter, using the snow to put more distance between them and the military, his charge wanted to find a place to rest for a day or two. Even though they both knew it would be a great risk, he agreed, so while his charge searched a nearby town for a suitable shelter, he went back and erased their tracks, hoping to buy them enough time to rest.


End file.
